A conventional brake caliper disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M394267 is used with a brake disk, and includes a main body unit, a swing arm unit pivoted to the main body unit, a lining unit, a hand-brake cable unit and a piston unit. The main body unit has an operating space. The swing arm unit includes two swing arms that are pivoted to the main body unit and that are respectively located at two opposite sides of the operating space. The lining unit includes two linings each of which is disposed between the brake disk and a respective one of the swing arms. The hand-brake cable unit includes an outer tube that abuts against one of the swing arms, and a cable that extends through the outer cable and that has an end connected to the other one of the swing arms, and an opposite end connected to a hand-brake lever.
The conventional brake caliper can be actuated to inhibit rotation of the brake disk by the piston unit or by the hand-brake cable unit.
Another conventional brake caliper disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M415088 is also used with a brake disk, and includes a main body unit, a piston unit, a lining unit and a hand-brake unit. The main body unit includes first and second side seats that cooperatively define an operating space therebetween. The lining unit includes first and second positioning members that are associated with the piston unit, and first and second linings that are respectively mounted to the first and second positioning members. The hand-brake unit includes a driving member, a first push member and a second push member. The first and second push members are respectively driven by first and second driving portions of the driving member to respectively push the first and second linings to contact and inhibit rotation of the brake disk.